


Once Upon a Time...

by Sharkypan87



Series: Avengers Fan Art [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Avenger Loki, Beauty and the Beast, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, M/M, Multi, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, what better than Avengers plus Fairy Tales?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time...

  



End file.
